The Lover
by Kagamiyo Neko
Summary: Kekasih yang ia miliki bukanlah seorang pangeran yang begitu sempurna. Kekasih yang ia miliki adalah kekasih yang begitu berbeda dengan manusia biasa. Ialah seorang Draco Malfoy. Slash. Dark Theme. OOC (sangat sangat sangat). Drarry.


**The Lover**

.

.

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling

**Warning** : Dark theme. Slash (Boyxboy).

.

.

* * *

"_My love._"

Dua bola mata hijau cemerlang itu bergulir perlahan ke arah cahaya yang mengintip dari dua pintu kembar yang terbuka di hadapannya. Mengerang pelan, ia pun mencoba mengerjapkan matanya untuk memfokuskan penglihatannya yang memburuk. Hilangnya kacamatanya adalah hal yang paling ia sesali dalam hidupnya saat ini. Tapi bukan salahnya jika kacamatanya menghilang. Ini adalah kesalahan kekasihnya yang menyembunyikan kacamatanya di suatu tempat.

"Harry? Apakah kau lapar? Atau haus? Atau kau ingin mandi?"

Ah, ya. Orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah kekasihnya, Draco Malfoy.

"Hum. Sepertinya kau ingin sarapan ya? Baiklah, kebetulan aku membawakan sarapan untukmu. Kau ingin makan sendiri atau disuapi?"

Sarapan? Ah, sudah berapa lama ia tak memakan apa yang disebut makanan? Tiga minggu, ya kalau tak salah menghitung secara hipotesa ia kira tiga minggu.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu. Aaa─"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tak membuka mulutnya. Terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ia rasakan tangan kekar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sesuatu yang empuk ia rasakan di belakang kepalanya. Pemandangannya berubah dengan sesosok rambut berwarna pirang pucat dan mata kelabu layaknya badai. Perlu berulang kali mengerjapkan mata barulah ia menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok kekasihnya. Entah salah karena kacamata yang entah sejak kapan tak berada di matanya atau memang penerangan yang sangat minim di ruangan dingin yang ia tempati.

Desakan keras terasa di bagian bibirnya. Sebuah sendok, jika ia tak salah terka, yang berisikan sup hangat memaksakan untuk masuk ke dalam teritorial mulutnya.

Ia tak lapar.

Menelengkan kepalanya, ia pun mencoba memberikan jarak di antara pria itu dengan dirinya namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan tangan pun tak mampu ia gerakkan. Sejak ia datang ke rumah kekasihnya, ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. Sebetulnya apa yang ia lakukan kepadanya?

"Hei, _Darling_. Jangan menolak makanan ini. Kau sudah tiga minggu penuh menolak makan. Apa kau mau kupaksa lagi untuk makan seperti dua minggu yang lalu?"

Ingatan mengenai dua minggu yang lalu terulang kembali di memori otaknya. Entah tersedak apa, ia terbatuk dan nafasnya menjadi tak karuan. Reaksi itu justru membuat pria yang ia sebut kekasihnya itu merengut heran.

"Ssh, ssh, sudah kubilang kan? Kau perlu asupan makanan, _Darling_. Kau tak mau membuat Aunt Lily cemas, kan?"

Cemas? Tentu saja ibu pasti akan cemas. Anak laki-laki semata wayangnya tak pulang selama beberapa minggu tentu saja akan membuat cemas. Anehnya, tak ada satupun orang yang mencari dirinya. Apakah ia mulai dilupakan oleh keluarganya sendiri?

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang datang ke sini menanyakan apakah kau ada di sini atau tidak."

Mata hijau itu terbelalak pelan.

"Ia berteriak dan berteriak hingga membuat kupingku sakit. Saat kujawab kau memang kubawa ke sini, ia langsung menjerit bagaikan hewan. Ia memaksa masuk namun tentu saja kutahan. Tak berapa lama pun ia menyerah dan berkata akan membawa kepala desa untuk membakar rumahku dan menyelamatkanmu."

Rambut merah. Ibunya ataukah mungkin Gin─

"Siapa namanya? Ah, Weasel kalau tak salah. Sayangnya ia terlalu bodoh untuk menjadi lawanku."

Detak jantung yang lama ia tak rasakan kembali bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Arus darah mengalir cepat di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Malam harinya, aku pun datang ke desa tempat kau dan dia tinggal dengan memakai wujudmu. Kau pasti bingung kemana kacamatamu berada bukan? Tenang saja, kusimpan dengan baik di meja belajarku. Aih, sampai mana tadi? Ah ya, aku pun menemui keluargamu dan teman-temanmu di rumahmu, bahkan kepala desamu juga hadir di sana. Awalnya aktingku dan perawakan tubuhku sangat meyakinkan mereka. Bahkan si Weasel itu sendiri juga memelukku erat sambil menangis."

"'Aku kabur dari rumah sihir itu! Dia memang gila! Butuh waktu tiga minggu penuh untukku untuk bisa kabur dari sana!' adalah hal yang kusebutkan kepada penduduk desa. Mereka pun saling berjengit satu sama lain dan saling berbisik-bisik. Kagum sepertinya. Berpikir bahwa kau bisa kabur dari rumah sihir rasanya keajaiban, tentu."

Pemuda bermata hijau itu membuka mulutnya perlahan namun tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Ia hanya bisa tergagap penuh ketakutan atas cerita yang bagaikan kisah dongeng yang indah.

"Orang tuamu memujimu tentu. Teman-temanmu memberimu tepuk tangan riuh. Namun hanya satu orang yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula. Si Kepala Desa. Hmm, Dumbledore, ya namanya kalau tak salah?"

"Aa...g..h..."

Suara yang bagaikan tercekik itu keluar dari bibir merah yang tadinya ia gigit secara kasar. Menatap wajah pemuda bermata hijau itu, kekasihnya menggeleng pelan dan mencium pipi pemuda bermata hijau itu penuh kasih.

"Iya, aku akan menyelesaikan ceritaku dan kita akan 'bermain' lagi, Harry. Tenang saja, waktu kita tersedia banyak tentu," ujarnya sambil mengusap pipi Harry yang melengkung.

"Kakek tua itu menuduhku bahwa wujud kau yang muncul di desa bukanlah Harry yang sebenarnya. Oh, tentu saja benar. Hampir saja aku tertawa keras saat mendengarnya. Hanya saja penduduk desa lebih bodoh lagi dibanding dia. Dengan kata-kata, 'Aku adalah Harry yang asli! Kalian tak percaya padaku?' dan sedikit mantra sihir, mereka pun menganguk dan berteriak akan membunuh si Kepala Desa karena telah menuduhku sebagai penyihir. Kau tahu, Harry? Wajahnya yang berkerut penuh perjuangan hingga penghabisan nyawanya yang terakhir sungguh membuatku puas. Baru kali ini aku melihat manusia yang seteguh dan seberani itu."

Air mata mengalir jatuh di pipi kurus Harry. Kekasihnya berdesis pelan dan menjilat air matanya.

"Shh, jangan menangis. Ia tak pantas kau tangisi. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu tua untuk menang dari puluhan penduduk desa yang berada di bawah kutukan Imperius. Setelah itu kejadiannya lebih menyenangkan lagi. Penduduk desa yang tak terkena kutukan Imperius berteriak bahwa para penduduk yang membunuh Kepala Desa adalah utusan penyihir. Kalap karena kata-kata itu, mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tak kenal hubungan darah, hubungan cinta, ataupun tetek bengek yang tadinya mereka agungkan. Tentu saja Aunt Lily dan Uncle James juga saling bunuh satu sama lain. Tak ketinggalan Weasel satu itu."

Mata hijau yang digenangi air mata ia tutup erat-erat. Ia tak ingin mengingat bagaimana ia menyapa penduduk desa yang merupakan tetangga bahkan sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri, saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tubuhnya bergetar dan suara sesengukan samar tak bisa ia tahan lebih lama.

"Kenapa kau begitu sedih? Mereka pantas mendapatkannya bukan? Mereka tak mempercayai aku yang merupakan kekasihmu. Mereka menginginkan kita berpisah, Harry. Tak tahukah kau aku begitu mencintaimu? Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kaulah yang mau menerima uluran tanganku. Hanya kaulah yang mau menemaniku di kesendirianku selama beratus-ratus tahun."

Suara tangisan Harry semakin menjadi. Jika ia bisa berbicara saat ini, mungkin ia akan menjerit dan berteriak meratapi hidupnya. Kenapa? Kenapa hidupnya berubah menjadi begitu menyedihkan seperti ini?

"Kau tahu, Harry? Bahkan orang tuaku tidak menginginkan aku hidup. Monster dan Pengkhianat Tuhan adalah panggilan kesukaan mereka padaku selama mereka hidup. Apakah salah jika aku memiliki kekuatan sihir yang diturunkan kakekku? Karena mereka berkata aku adalah pendosa, maka tak masalah bukan kalau aku membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan memberikannya ke Iblis agar aku meraih kekuatan sihirku sepenuhnya?"

Mata hijau itu membelalak ketakutan dan terlihat penuh pengkhianatan.

Iblis? Sihir sepenuhnya? Dia tak mengerti maksud dari kata-kata itu. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa kekasih yang ia kenal sebulan sebelumnya adalah keturunan seorang penyihir. Ia tak tahu bahwa ternyata kekasihnya memiliki masa lalu yang begitu menyedihkan. Memangnya ia tahu apa mengenai kekasihnya? Tidak ada. Begitu miris jika ia pikirkan saat ini. Ia begitu bodoh dan tak peka.

Ingin sekali ia pergi dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya dalam tiga minggu ini. Sayangnya menggerakkan satu jari pun ia tak mampu.

Secara tiba-tiba di bagian perutnya terasa sesuatu yang dingin dan diikuti dengan rasa panas yang menggelora. Secara perlahan ia menatap ke arah bawah tubuhnya dan menemukan sebilah pisau yang menembus perutnya. Lautan darah menyebar di kemeja kebesaran yang ia pakai dan semakin banyak seiring dengan waktu yang berdetak. Matanya membelalak ngeri dan ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar─tentu dengan suara jeritan yang bisu.

"Hei, sakitkah? Sakitkah, Harry? Shh, jangan khawatir. Minumlah ramuan ini."

Kekasihnya menegukkan sebuah botol ramuan ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dan secara paksa ia pun meneguknya dengan cepat. Rasa panas kembali terasa di bagian perutnya namun semakin lama rasa sakit yang ia rasakan menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya rasa menggelitik yang terasa di perutnya yang tentu karena sebilah pisau tajam yang masih bergeming di perutnya.

Kekasihnya pun mengambil pisau itu dengan mudah tanpa teriakan ataupun kesakitan yang dirasakan oleh Harry.

"Ajaib, bukan? Sihir adalah keajaiban, anugerah, hadiah dari Tuhan. Lalu kenapa orang-orang menyebutnya dengan Pengkhianat Tuhan, Monster, ataupun sebutan negatif lainnya?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu tak berani menatap kekasihnya yang menatapnya penuh intens. Tidak setelah ia tahu kenyataan pahit yang akan ia hadapi sekarang dan nanti. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah mati atau hidup tanpa kekasihnya yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Sebilah pisau itu Harry rasakan diletakkan di sela-sela telapak tangannya. Reflek, Harry menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah kekasihnya yang ternyata tersenyum dan menganguk pelan. Bingung dengan apa yang kekasihnya lakukan, Harry menatap tangannya yang telah kekasihnya letakkan sebuah pisau itu.

Masih tak mengerti, Harry kembali menatap kekasihnya yang mengambil sebuah botol ramuan lain di jangkauannya. Dengan penuh kasih, ia pun meminumkannya ke dalam mulut Harry dan membantunya meneguk seluruh ramuan itu.

Seketika, ia rasakan tangan dan kakinya dapat ia gerakkan. Ia pun mencoba mengeluarkan suara dan berhasil. Suaranya telah kembali. Kekasihnya membuatnya ia bisa berbicara dan bergerak lagi? Tapi kenapa?

"Bunuh aku, Harry."

Pupil bola mata hijau itu membesar dan bergulir ke arah wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum tenang.

"Kau membenciku, bukan? Tak apa. Itu tak masalah. Kalau kau membenciku, maka membunuhku adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan, bukan?"

Diraihnya tangan Harry yang terletak sebilah pisau di sana dan ia dekatkan ke jantungnya.

"Bunuh aku, _My love_."

"A-aku..." Tubuhnya bergemetar di luar kendalinya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia justru ketakutan?

Bukankah ia tahu yang pelaku utama yang membunuh keluarganya dan penduduk desa adalah kekasihnya sendiri?

Bukankah ia tahu siapa yang telah menyekapnya dan membuatnya kehilangan fungsi dari kaki serta tangannya?

Bukankah ia _harus _membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang ia sayangi?

Bukankah ia _memiliki_ kesempatan itu?

Lalu kenapa?

"Bunuh aku, Harry."

"Aku tak bisa─"

"Bunuh aku, Harry."

"T-Tidak. _Dammit_, hentikan ini semua, Draco."

"Bunuh aku, Harry."

"Dra─!"

"Ini adalah keinginanku, Harry."

Ditancapkannya sebilah pisau itu ke tembok di sebelah tubuhnya dan ia dengan sekuat tenaga memukul wajah kekasihnya hingga tersungkur di lantai.

"Lalu keinginanku?!" Sang kekasih yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya tetap tak bergeming. Nafas pemuda bermata hijau itu tak beraturan dan ia merasakan matanya kembali panas dan pandangannya mengabur. Betapa lemahnya ia di saat seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Apakah kau melupakan keinginanku, Brengsek? Setelah kau melakukan hal gila ini semua? Setelah kau membuatku sebatang kara? Kau benar-benar brengsek, Draco." Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga terasa sakit.

"Penyihir ataupun bukan aku sama sekali tak peduli. Kau adalah pelaku atas segala pembunuhan yang kau lakukan dan sekarang kau memilih untuk pergi dari dunia ini? Hah, betapa pengecutnya dirimu."

Sang penyihir tak bergeming dari tempatnya semula dan terus menatap lantai batu yang ia rasakan begitu dingin.

"Aku tak habis pikir aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan kau yang begitu menyedihkan seperti ini bahkan hingga saat ini."

Sang penyihir mengangkat kepalanya secara perlahan dan mencoba memahami setiap kata dari kalimat yang pemuda bermata hijau itu lontarkan.

"Eh?" Pemuda itu pun menghela nafas dan ia pun melingkarkan lengannya di sekitar tubuh si Penyihir yang telentang di lantai.

"Aku tahu aku membencimu. Tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Aku ingin membunuhmu tapi di saat yang sama aku pun ingin bersamamu selamanya. Aku pikir penyakit gilamu ini menular padaku, Tuan Penyihir," ujar Harry pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Aneh memang. Ia tak mengerti akan dirinya sendiri.

Apakah ini gila ataukah ini cinta, ia tak peduli.

Karena ia adalah miliknya dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Harry─"

"Jangan buat aku mengulang kata-kataku. Atau aku akan─"

.

.

"─mengguyur wajahmu itu dengan air dingin, Malfoy!"

Bola mata yang berwarna bagaikan badai itu terbuka perlahan. Menampakkan pemandangan meja, sebuah catatan, pena dan seseorang yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau cemerlang di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda yang balik menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut, bibir yang mengerucut dan sikap yang berkacak pinggang. Ia adalah Harry James Potter, kekasihku selama kurang lebih lima tahun yang akan naik pangkat menjadi tunanganku bulan depan.

Berdecak kesal, Harry mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Halo? Apakah ada orang di sana?" ujarnya sarkartis. Tanpa sadar, bibirku terangkat ke atas dan menyeringai saat menatap wajahnya yang penuh kekesalan. Mengganggunya adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagiku.

"Ucapan sarkartis sama sekali tak cocok dengan dirimu, Potter." Alisnya semakin mengerut dan ia mengatupkan rahangnya keras.

"Katakan pada dirimu sendiri yang tuli itu, Malfoy." Ah, sifat mudah marahnya itu memang imut sekali.

"Kau imut." Komentar yang kuutarakan dari pikiranku itu membuat mulutnya ternganga lebar.

"A-a─ _Sorry_, aku apa, Draco?" Kulihat semburat merah tergoreskan di sekeliling wajah hingga telinganya. Entah semburat itu menyiratkan kemarahan yang amat sangat atau malu atas komentar yang tak ia harapkan. Semakin menyunggingkan senyum, aku meraih sisi wajahnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau. Imut. Sekali. Harry." Catatan yang ada di mejaku berpindah ke atas kepalaku dengan gerakan gravitasi yang cepat. Membuat kepalaku pening dan aku pun menggeram sakit saat mendengar gertakan gigi yang keluar dari bibir merahnya.

"Imut adalah kosa kata untuk gadis kecil, Malfoy. Jangan sekali-sekali kau mengatakan itu di hadapanku!" Ia menyilangkan lengannya yang ramping namun berisi itu di depan dadanya. Catatan milikku masih ada di genggamannya. Kuraih catatan itu dengan tangan kananku namun ia jauhkan dari teritorialku dengan cepat. Mendengus, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Bayaran untuk membangunkanmu yang sedang terlelap adalah aku boleh melihat catatanmu ini, Drakie." Ia mencibir dan membuka catatan milikku sambil membacanya perlahan-lahan. Perlahan raut mukanya mengerut dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dengan muka horor, ia melihatku dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu kembali lagi membaca catatan itu dan melihatku lagi bagaikan kepalaku tumbuh menjadi tiga.

Semburat merah terlihat sekilas di wajahnya namun seperti berkonfrontasi dengan gestur wajahnya yang berubah pucat. Ia pun menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku dengan jarinya yang tak memegang catatan.

"Ka-kau... A-Apa maksudnya catatan ini? Kenapa aku dan kau── Oh Tuhan!" Ia melemparkan catatanku ke wajahku yang sayangnya dapat kuhindari dan kutangkap dengan satu tangan. Ia pun menutup wajahnya sambil bergumam 'Oh Tuhan' atau 'Dia gila, gila!' secara stabil lalu kembali menatapku dengan amarah yang menggelora.

"Jangan katakan kalau catatan gila itu adalah ide untuk novelmu yang berikutnya?!" teriaknya sambil menggebrak mejaku. Menelengkan kepalaku, aku menyeringai senang. Oh, mungkin aku memiliki _fetish_ terhadap amarahnya. Ia lucu sekali kalau marah.

"Ya, itu untuk novel yang _deadline_-nya dua bulan lagi, Harry."

"Dua bulan lagi?! Dan kau mau memakai ide cerita buruk dan aneh seperti ini? Apa ini? Kekasih penyihir _pshcyo_ dengan korban manusia galau dan hubungan cinta benci seperti ini? Lalu dengan nama kita berdua?! Demi Tuhan, bisakah kau membuat karakter lain, Draco?" jerit Harry frustasi.

"Tidak. Aku lebih menyukai karakter nyata dibanding fiktif, Harry. Lagipula bukankah kita memang kekasih dan memiliki hubungan cinta-benci, Potter?"

"Tapi kau tidak _pschyo_ apalagi kau bukan penyihir dan─ hei! kau duluan yang membuatku kesal, bukan?" dengusnya membela. Memutar bola mataku bosan, aku pun mengibaskan tanganku ke arahnya.

Gesturku yang menyuruhnya mendekat membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya dan menatapku tajam. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia mengikuti keinginanku ini. _See_? Hingga ia hafal dengan kebiasaanku membuktikan bahwa ia memang kekasih yang manis bukan?

"Apa?!"

Aku pun menarik bibirku lebih lebar. Memperlihatkan kekuasaanku dan membiarkannya berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia lalui dengan nafas yang berat dan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Malfoy idiot."

"Potter bodoh."

"Dagu runcing."

"Kacamata kuno."

"Jelek."

"Dungu."

"Ma─"

"Apakah aku harus memintamu untuk ke pangkuanku, Potter?"

Ia terdiam.

Perlahan, ia berjalan memutar dan berdiri di sebelah kursiku yang empuk. Menatapku tajam, ia pun duduk di pangkuanku dengan keras disertai pukulan yang jelas-jelas disengaja tepat di otak kananku. Bercanda yang tidak lucu, tentu.

"Aku membencimu, Malfoy."

"Ya, aku juga," balasku tak peduli.

"Bisakah kau mengganti nama di novelmu itu? Kau pikir berapa kali aku harus dimaki-maki oleh ayah dan Sirius untuk masalah novel mesummu itu, hah?" desaknya sambil memainkan helaian rambut platinaku.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tak ada ide lain selain memakai nama kita, Harry," jawabku seadanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya agar nyaman di pangkuanku. Setidaknya posisi duduk berpangku di kursi bukanlah posisi yang nyaman. Salahkan _deadline_-ku yang tak akan menungguku terlalu lama untuk bermanja dengan Potter.

Merengut dan kembali menarik keras helaian rambutku yang ada di tangannya, ia pun mendekatkan kepalanya di tengkuk leherku. Aku pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatianku dengan mencoret-coret plot di catatan yang setidaknya telah kembali dengan selamat.

Tak terasa beberapa menit telah terlewati dan aku pun kembali memutar penaku di meja sambil mendekatkan kepalaku ke rambut hitam berantakan. Tak ada cercaan ataupun gerutuan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Ah, ya tentu saja. Di saat seperti ini adalah saat di mana Harry tertidur pulas.

Meliriknya dari sudut bola mataku, aku pun melihat nafasnya yang teratur naik turun dengan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka. Bulu matanya yang panjang pun terlihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Mencium keningnya, aku pun tersenyum sambil menghela nafas.

Walaupun hidupnya tidaklah bagaikan kisah di novel, tapi ia menyukai apa yang ia jalani di kehidupan nyata seperti ini.

Benar, kan?

"_My love_."

.

* * *

A/N: Yep, twist di tengah-tengah. /dsepak Twistnya mulus atau tidak ya? ;;; Apa masih ada yang bingung cerita di atas itu apa yang di bawah apa? ww

Dan Aloha semuanya~ maafkan diri ini yang 2 bulan ini sibuk gara2 kerjaan kantor numpuk ;; Di sela-sela kesibukan itu malah bertemu dengan setumpuk game rpg horror yang bikin diri ini mendapatkan ide kayak gini. ahahahak /too-much-twist-sad-ending-please /dor Untuk Heir of Malfoy and Potter masih dalam progress. Maap kalo ada yang nungguin kelanjutan ceritanya ya ;; /siapayangnunggu /pret

Review please?


End file.
